The Love That Never Died
by Didilover456
Summary: Caroline thought she had everything she ever wanted. Turns out what she wanted may be an original arrogant hybrid. Suddenly stuck in New Orleans she deals with the trials of her feelings without betraying her old life, Or maybe she'll give it all up for the sexy hyrbid across the hall.
1. New beginning

"Ok be calm caroline, its only the wedding you've been dreaming of since you were six, no big deal" said Caroline as she paced the dining hall. Today was the day she would marry stefan, she had no doubts, or second guesses.

Caroline went to the dining hall to make sure all the tables were arranged perfectly, feeling a presence in the room she turned around.

There he was, the man she never thought she would see again. "Hello love" he said as he stepped into the sun smirking as usual, she looked into his blue eyes lost for words "klaus" she said softly standing as still as ice. When she finally snapped out of he trance she crossed her arms with almost a childidh huff "what are you doing here, how are you here, I went looking for you a year ago and they all said you had basically kicked the a billion year old bucket" she said confused.

"well lets just say I was otherwise preoccupied with other things, I have to say I'm a little hurt I didn't get an invite to the wedding" he said staring down on her.

Caroline scoffs as she turns around and picks up the wedding schedule. Klaus amusingly walks and picks up a program "you know this reminds me of a certain resume for miss mystic falls queen, glad to know stefans brooding didn't allow you to lose your touch" he says smirking and looking at her through the corner of his eye. She chuckled shaking her head looking at him " don't even start" she says trying not to laugh.

"you know" he says pulling out a slip of paper "I think I still have the resume here somewhere, ah yes here it is" he says opening it. "You've got to be kidding me" she covered her face with her hands reaching for it as he lifts it higher while reads it laughing. She smiles "ok ok so i was a little ambitious, I can't believe you kept that" she said smiling.

He takes a rose from the table and gives it to her "of course I did" his voice took a serious turn as his eyes bore into hers. "I would never throw away anything of yours caroline, it would be like throwing away the Mona Lisa" at that moment it felt like her and klaus were the only one's in the room. There eyes locked together which such emotion that if they tore apart it would feel like the world is ending, and then it did.

"Caroline" said stefan as he slowly walked in the room examining the situation at hand, she snapped out of her trance and threw a smile stefans way walking towards him " sorry I got caught up talking to-" she trailed off turning around discovering the room behind her was empty "klaus..he was here, or at least I thought he was" she squinted her eyes around the room breathless then looks down at the red bloomed rose in her hand.

A thought crossed her mind as she looked at the bouquet of flowers on the table, she didn't order any roses, he had brought one for her.

Stefan looked at the rose then at caroline "what did he want" he said curiously. she stopped smiling and looked at him fiddling with the loose ends of her hair. "Oh nothing, you know klaus, threats, global domination, I think he left a mini fridge around here somewhere" she stuttered but saw the look her fiance was throwing her way "he just came to wish me happiness stef, you know how he felt about me, so I kindly took it and sent him off" she smiled in reassurance though she could tell he wanted to rebuttal so she shooed him off.

"Go salvatore it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day!" She teased and he smiled leaving a chaste kiss on her lips before walking out.

Sighing she walks to her changing area, slipping on her wedding dress and looking in the mirror doing her makeup and putting her hair up which was supposed to be bonnie's job but she was nowhere to be seen.

Elena wasn't here. Her mother wasn't here. Looking around at the empty room she always dreamed would be filled with bridesmaids. It didn't feel like the wedding day she had always planned.

"you look very beautiful" said klaus walking up behind her in the mirror, she swirled around in her dress and looked up at him " Thank you" she stated warily "where did you run off to earlier, afraid to face the groom" She teased. "well I didn't think stefan would be very happy to see me" he said ogling her from where he was standing. She bit her lip and causally walked towards him "why are you here really" she pressed crossing her arms.

"well love i just wanted to see you before you got married" he said "I mean out of all the paths I set out for you I certainly didn't see you ending up with Stefan Salvatore, some may think this means I'm out of the running but we both know you being accounted for has never stopped me and my promise still stands" he smirked with a serious tone in his voice.

She shook her head agape at the words that just played in his mouth, it's as if a million thoughts and possibilitys had been injected in her mind "klaus..." she said turning around and thinking of the night they spent together

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Caroline and klaus lay naked in the woods wrapped in each others arms, she never intend sleeping with the man who had done such awful things to her friends in the past yet. "ok thats it" she huffed getting up and putting on her jeans and her shirt.

"Is there someplace you need to be" klaus said putting on his jeans. "yes as a matter a fact there is, Rebekah probably found matt so you can go back to new orleans and do whatever it is that you've been doing" she turned to him "or are you still here to watch your dear katerina die" she said scoffing. "your to quick to judge me love, but none the matter, we had a deal, I'll leave and never come back" he said emphasizing the word 'never' while putting on his shirt.

She sighed closing her eyes tight then opening them while turning to him. "Maybe there is an allure to darkness" she said unsure of how he would respond "Maybe there is a path where I could possibly end up falling for you, but falling for you is wrong klaus! its not just all the horrible things you've done, its just...

Mrs.lockwood taught me how to put on makeup, she gave me my first pair of heels, she even gave me advice on boys, though we both know how that turned out" she said looking him dead in the eyes and his smile shrank "and you killed her, but that isn't even the problem, the problem is even after that I'm still considering in my mind that you're even an option!

you make me feel safe in a dangerous way that I just don't get" she said calmy and unsure of where she was heading. He walked up to her "I hope one day you forgive me for my mistakes Caroline, but for now I want you to be happy and not worry about the unknown until your ready to accept it.

listen very closely when I say small town boys, small town life, it will never be enough for you" he moved a piece of her hair from her hair and leaned in to the point where his lips were on her earlobes. "I hope one day in maybe a year or a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer" he said with one last touch intaking her image before vamping away becoming only a fond memory.

~~~End of flashback ~~~

Caroline turned to him and looked in his eyes "I'm marrying stefan" she said with a shakey voice about to walk away as klaus gently grabbed her arm. She looked back at him biting her lip "I can't do this right now klaus" She felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulder when stefan proposed, like she was finally going to get the life she always dreamed even as a vampire. This is why she told klaus to never come back, he made her think things and feel things that she shouldn't be thinking.

The music started and she snapped out of her trance looking at klaus with a face full of a uncertainty and sorror, she sighed going for the doors and as they opened up for her she braced herself walking down the isle, walking up to stefan and matt who thankfully agreed to marry them.

caroline waited for Matt to finish all the boring stuff that she insisted be cut out but stefan insisted otherwise, she looked at stefan as he had the biggest grin on his face. Why didn't she feel that way? She had butterflies in her stomach and not the good kind. It's like her body was telling her this was a mistake "Do you stefan salvatore take caroline forbes to be your lawfully wedded wife" Matt said looking at stefan. "I do" He said as if this was the happiest day of his life, as for caroline she couldn't help but feel this was moving all way too fast.

She turned to look at the crowd as they stare at her with expectant faces while bonnie behind her looked at her with a face full of concern, Caroline felt like she was buried 6 feet under and a weight was dragging her down.

"Do you caroline forbes take stefan salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband" Matt said looking at Caroline. She froze and she could feel her palms starting to sweat as she felt about 100 eyes looking at her, waiting for the two little words that would change her life, and she wanted to say them, but just not to him.

Caroline then did something she was gonna regret for the rest of her life "I can't do this" she said looking at stefan "I'm sorry" his face twisted into the worst thing she could possibly imagine which was understanding and heartbreak, she picked up her train running back through the doors that were supposed to change her life, she didn't care who was watching, she just needed to get out of the quick sand.

From the blur of running she saw klaus in the corner of her eye. It was all in slow motion for Caroline she barely even registered the words coming out of her mouth "take me somewhere" she exclaimed pleading to him and he didn't need to hear her say it twice.

Caroline looked into his eyes and all she felt after that were hands grabbing her waist being pulled close and speed going to the unknown.

They had ended up in Klaus's car in silence "where to love" he said carefully and Caroline just shook her head "anywhere that's not here" she said in the faintest whispers that only an original could hear.

She looked back on tonights events and felt like crying, she was a horrible person and she knew it. She just needed to get away and at that moment she knew klaus was right.

Small town boy. Small town life. It just wasn't enough for her. God what had she done.

_Three Months Later_

_"I can't do this"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"How could you do this to me you just left, you don't deserve forgiveness" Stefan spat in her face as Caroline pleaded for him._

_"Stefan!"_

In a ball of sweat and stress Caroline bounced up from her bed with heavy breaths looking around at her surroundings. Just a dream. It was just a dream. More like a nightmare, the same theme ever since that day. She knew why, her conscious was eating her alive everytime she stayed here. Here? Here. New orleans, with the mikaelsons.

It's been almost three months since the wedding and she still felt the heartbreak on her then fiance's face when she apologized to him leaving him standing alone. She hadn't spoken to anyone in mystic falls except bonnie, she and bonnie had been texting and video chatting for the past three months, she tried to reassure her that she wasn't a horrible person but that conversation sort of went downhill the moment it started.

That wasn't the highlight of their conversations though, Bonnie of course doesn't know where Caroline is, she had told her friend she was traveling around the world finally living her life to the fullest. When in reality she was sulking in the originals guest room like a heartbroken fifteen year old girl.

The situation was definitely not ideal especially when she found out that Klaus had knocked up the werewolf slut who tricked Tyler all those long years ago. Figuring out the guy she ditched her fiance for was a daddy was a little, well it was weird. She conquered through it though, Kol was away doing god knows what, god knows where.

Rebekah apparently was in a coffin hexed by some crazy which, but thats not the problem. No the problem is Esther mikaelson couldn't keep it in her pants and turns out she had yet another child, Freya Mikaelsons.

Freya was probably Carolines least favorite Mikaelson, they didn't trust each other and they had an understanding of ignoring eachother for the past three months and counting, which was fine with her.

Basically the only mikaelsons she associated with were Elijah and...Klaus. Hayley and Caroline had gotten over there petty fighting and had a sort of understanding of friendship maybe? Who knows what to call it but they weren't trying to kill eachother anymore, though if there was one person Caroline really was avoiding. It's klaus's daughter, Hope Mikaelson.

Caroline loves kids, their adorable and cute and so innocent, but this situation was confusing and she didn't need the stress of making a relationship with hope especially if she didn't know if she intended on staying.

Snapped out of her thoughts Caroline heard yelling downstairs. One thing she could always look forward to in the morning is more mikaelsons drama. She Reluctantly got up and went in the bathroom trying to ignore the heated argument like she always did. Living here was like being in the real housewives of New Orleans, Originals style. Except instead of drinks in the face they got daggers in the heart. Caroline internally laughed at her own metaphor.

Picking out the perfect outfit she put on her denim white washed jeans with a white floral top half tucked in her jeans half out, zipping up her beige combat boot and throwing on her dark denim jean jacket she smiled in the mirror while adding a touch of lip gloss.

At least thats what happened in her head, in reality she put on a pair of denim ripped jeans with an oversized sweater and some sneakers and no makeup. Which was so not Caroline forbes yet she liked to call it her post break-up outfit disaster wardrobe.

Exiting her door trying to ignore the commotion downstairs she used the back stairs to sneak to the kitchen but of course, vampire hearing.

"This is why I didn't want Hope to stay in the quarter" Hayley hissed at who Caroline could only assume to be Klaus

"In opposed to where, the bayou with the crocodiles and wolves, no I will not allow our daughter to be raised in a swamp" klaus said firmly as if the conversation were over.

Hayley scoffed murming something about how hope was a crescent but Caroline tuned them out. As far as Caroline was concered Klaus was being unreasonable but of course it's not her place to say. She placed four eggos in the microwave and then brewed herself some coffee not even hearing the tiny footsteps come in.

Hope tilted her head to look at Caroline "Morning" she stated and Caroline jumped turning around to look at the little seven year old with the moon footie pajamas. "Hope" Caroline smiled slightly "you snuck up on me" she trailed off pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I thought you were sleep" Caroline questioned. She knew she was sleep because she listened for her before she even walked down here, to avoid this very awkward confrontation that they were having at this moment. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting again" she sighed looked at her feet as she climbed on one the barstool with one foot crossed over another.

Caroline felt for the child, she knew what it was like to have to constantly hear your parents fighting over you and couldn't help but feel responsible. "I'm sure it's nothing, there just having a little disagreement" Caroline reassured but she could tell the child didn't believe her. Standing in awkward silence for a minute the microwave timer went off and Caroline had an idea. She took the Eggos out the microwave placing them on the Island.

"How about while we wait for them to finish we decorate these waffles and stuff our faces" Caroline smirked and Hope beamed.

"I don't think I'm allowed to have sugar this early in the morning" Hope stated but her eyes were practically watering over the waffles.

Caroline moved a strand of hair away from her ear to hear Hayley and Klaus still fighting, while the so very noble Elijah tried to calm them down. She shrugged "they won't even notice" she smiled and grabbed whipped cream, nutella, fruit, syrup, and sprinkles placing them on the table in front of the small grinning child.

Caroline loved her smile, it was her dad's, it's as if she could see the innocent human Klaus in his daughter and it scared the crap out of her, decorating waffles with Klaus Mikaelsons daughter? This is exactly the seriousness she wanted to avoid.

Though five minutes later all those thoughts blew out the window as Hope and Caroline were laughing over all the supernatural faces decorative waffles they were biting into. Somehow whipped cream got in Carolines hair and Nutella on Hope's nose.

Caroline pulled out her phone facing it towards them "say Nutella!" She chuckled and Hope giggled posing for the selfie as caroline snapped the photo they continued eating.

Just at that moment the door burst open and two very guilty looking girls snapped their heads in that directions. Busted.

"Well I found the source of all the noise" Hayley stood there with her arms crossed looking slightly amused as the two Mikaelson brothers walked in.

"yes indeed you have, it seems someone got into the sweets" Elijah was leaning against the wall dapper as always.

"It was Carolines idea" Hope exclaimed and Caroline faked a gasp "after all we've been through together, we made waffles and this is how you repay me" she bit into one of her waffles getting nutella on her upper lip which made Hope giggle and Caroline smile.

Caroline then glanced up at Klaus who had this unreadable expression of happiness on his face, it was like he was imagining something and Caroline had a feeling she knew, his head then snapped to hers and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks as he stared at her, snap out of it Caroline!

"Well lets get you cleaned up" Hayley stated lifted hope out of the barstool and on the ground, Hope's face then converted to saddness again probably plauged by the thoughts of her parents fighting "ok" she stated as hayley picked her up bringing her out of the room.

Klaus was still staring at her, Caroline could feel the lazers piercing her cheek. Elijah seemed to notice aswell "I've got some buisness to take care of, Niklaus we are not done talking about this" he chastised at his younger brother who simply shrugged "we're more done with this conversation than you know" Klaus stated and Elijah sighed vamping out the room, which left her and Klaus in a room, alone.

Not wanting to be in this situation any longer Caroline did what she always did when she was stressed and started cleaning up the mess they made on the counter, wiping up all the toppings and washing the dish she had used.

"Hope seems to have taken a liking to you" Klaus's deep voice resonated throughout the kitchen and it made her knees buckle.

"She's a sweet kid" is all she could come up with, she knew what he was thinking and she didn't need to give him anymore reason to think so much into this so she needed a subject change.

"She told me she was woken up by your fighting" Caroline stated drying her dish not turning around to face him but she could feel him trying to inch closer "she wasn't meant to hear that" he stated softly almost regretful.

"Klaus the whole city of New Orleans could hear your lovers spat, Hope already doesn't have a normal childhood she shouldn't have to hear every problem you two are having" Caroline scoffed putting the dish up and wiping the island. Of course she had already wiped the island but she didn't know what to do at this point.

"It's seems Hope isn't the only who made a friend today" he smirked with a teasing tone and Caroline cursed herself in her brain, stop caring so much Caroline! It's not your buisness. She sighed and turned to him ready to give him a piece of her mind only to realize he was right in front of her, she could feel his breath tingling all over her.

His bright blue eyes pierced her skull with an intensity she had never felt, his arms trapped her in so she could only stare at him, which is exactly what he wanted. "I-I just don't want her to end up like me. I heard every fight my parents had. Every reason they had it. All up to the point where they got a divorce" she spoke trying to look anywhere but him but he was making it very hard "you and hayley aren't together which is bad enough. I'm just suggesting to be more careful on where you have your fights" she nodded and he kept looking at her until his arms finally unwrapped from besided her and he stepped back still piercing him with that stupid glare.

"Ok can you stop, Stop with the staring! Jesus I feel like we're at dinner and I'm your five course meal" she shivered at the thought, the imagine of klaus biting into her neck way back when flashed in her brain and she couldn't stop the slight arousal she felt inside.

He chuckled, his eyes finally leaving hers. "Nonsense love, why order the five course meal when you can have dessert" oh my god! He's killing me here! Where does this dude even come up with this stuff!

That resulted in her rolling her eyes throwing the cloth she used to wipe the counter on the island and attempting to storm upstairs which failed as he grabbed her arm and she snapped him a 'what now?!' look. "I actually need to talk to you Love" he raised an eyebrow and she sighed defeated "ok" she walked to the dining room sitting down like a child waiting to be scorned by the principle.

"How long have you been residing here Caroline" he asked her name rolling by the tip of his tongue.

"Three months" she answered confused. "Ahh yes three glorious months, and you're always welcome here Caroline, but contrary to what you may think I am not a mind reader" he looked down at her pacing to the other side of the room "what exactly is your plan now that you have made it clear you are intent on not stepping foot back inside mystic falls" he questioned and she had been dreading this question since the day she got there.

She honestly didn't know the answer, Caroline didn't expect to just stay here and not have him want anything in return but she had nowhere else to go. Sure she could travel the world and all that but that would make this situation more real, that she was completely and utterly alone.

She opened her mouth the answer but found nothing coming out and Klaus noticed "perhaps you should call the Salvatore" that sentence was over before it even started "no!" Caroline insisted "I can't. I'm not ready for that I'm not..Look I don't know Klaus, what do you want me to do. You come to mystic falls, you just show up amd rearrange my whole way of thinking and I call off the wedding you know. Not just for you but for me too! Because I don't think I'm ready for marriage to be honest, I've never been out of mystic falls for more than a year. Sure I went to texas for a while and also New York but thats not traveling! I went there on a mission.

I just want to go somewhere without knowing what to expect but then again I'm scared because.." She sighed. She didn't know where she was going with this "look if I'm becoming a burden" she trailed off and he shook his head vamping in front of me holding my chin lightly.

"Caroline you will never be a burden to me, as I said you will always be welcome in my home. You don't have to have a reason to be here Caroline this isn't an ultimatum. I just want to know where your head is at" he said softly his fingers grazing her cheek and pulling away.

She wanted to lean into his touch, tell him that she was here for him and only him, but she knew she couldn't and she knew she wasn't.

She smiled up at him standing up "You once left me a voice mail talking about how much you wanted to show me your city, the food, the art, the music" she teased "and so far all I've seen is the painting of who I can only assume is Mary queen of Scotts hanging up in my room" he chuckled along with her. "A dear friend of mine" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll show you my city and you change into something a little more Caroline" he mused looked up at her and she sighed "deal" only then did she realize how close she and him were so she quickly parted and vamped upstairs to her temporary abode.

What was this feeling? This excitement? It's like her skin was on fire, but in a good way. What was this feeling. Snap out of it caroline.

This was Klaus, evil hybrid who tried to kill her friends numerous times and ran her ex-boyfriend out of town. Though Caroline had sailed that boat long ago, she still remembered how Klaus acted as if he had some claim on her.

She is not an object and she wont be swayed by gifts and smiles from the immortal hybrid, or at least so she thought. Next thing she knew, she was walking along side him with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"You think I'm bluffing"

"Wrong klaus, I know your bluffing"

"You don't think I could be up for the task"

"Ok look I don't care what you say, you did not sleep with marie Antoinette and thats final!"

Caroline and klaus wandered the colorful streets of New Orleans with smiles and teases filling the air. He had shown Caroline all his favorite spots and shops and much to his dismay she had dragged him to every cliche tourist shop she could find. He had said it made them seem like tourist and she replied with a simple "I am a tourist Klaus" while setting some beads around his neck.

They had stopped for Gelato on there way down the main street which was alive as ever, Caroline had hosted a lot of parties in her life but to see such culture and music, she knew New Orleans had her clipboard beat, if anyone ever asked she would deny it.

Of course when she vocalized her thoughts Klaus replied with an oh so gentlemanly response.

"You could plan circles around this town Caroline, your presence is better than any art in this city"

Which was not at all true but it made him one step closer to getting in her pants and frankly she needed the compliment. It's no secret Caroline had insecure issues that didn't want to seem to bury even after her transition, being with Klaus made those all go away everytime he showered her with compliments and little butterfly kisses on her hand that she was trying so hard to ignore.

Caroline stopped at a man painting on a canvas that was half finished and half blank and she tilted her head examining the way he gently stroked his brush into his master piece, the emotion she could tell was apparent.

"There's something, lonely about it"

Shaking her head off the thought of the past klaus crept up behind her "I see you've caught your eye on an artist" he mused with his mouth leaning down to her ear. Caroline turned around with her small gelato cup in hand "Just admiring one of many beautiful things about this city, I see why you've fought for it so much" she smiled at him and his eyes twinkled in delight, pride, and dare she say. Relief?

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself love but unfortunately I just got a call and am needed back at the compound" as those words fell from his lips her heart sank. Of course. He has a life and a city and a daughter and you just took up his whole day by parading him around tourist shops and exhibits he's already seen. Such a Caroline move.

Klaus must have seen her expression because he place a hand on her shoulder "There is nothing I would rather do more than spend the day with you. Unfortunately buisness awaits" his eyes looked down on her like they were unlocking a puzzle he didn't have all the pieces to. She didn't feel like being solved.

"Lets head back then. I should probably call Bonnie anyway" she lied and stood up straighter licking some gelato off the spoon and raised an eyebrow at Klaus "lead the way tour guide" she joked and he looked at her smirking quickly grabbing her waist close, which Caroline of course did not expect, and faster then the speed of light they were back in the quarter.

Some of her hair had gotten in her face and she felt strong hand gently move the piece to the side to find him staring intently at her.

Their bodies were stuck together like glue and there embrace was a strong hold no one could break, he was meant to let go a while a go and she knew she should have been pulling away but she couldn't see to find movement in her body, it was like she was paralyzed by his touch.

It felt like warmth, like she was being held in the safest place during the apocalypse and the missiles were being shot beside them but they didn't even notice, and she didn't want to go back.

She felt like she wanted to stay like this forever, Caroline had unconsciously moved her face closer to his looking up into his crystal sea eyes.

Only centimeters apart, they could feel eachothers breath and in that moment it felt right, and it that moment she knew what she wanted to go for it, and in that moment..we hear someone clear their throat, and the moment is ruined.

Immediately she was gone, in an instant Caroline was back in the room where she was residing, door slammed shut and her back leaning on it out of breath like she just ran a 5K marathon.

What had just happened! Well Caroline knew what had just happened, she had felt what just happened, but what had just happened! She was seconds away from kissing Klaus Mikaelson and if one of the many faceless people in this house hadn't stopped them, they might've. God what if it was hope! No it was a man's voice! Still what if it was Elijah! Like it isn't awkward enough which the weird looks he passed Caroline like he was confused by her presence, he was going to ask questions and that is so not what she needed right now.

Three months ago she was engaged and picking out table cloths and now she was almost kissing homicidal hybrids! She felt like she was in a stephen kings movie. She didn't come here for that, at least she thinks she didn't. Thinking back on it, the sunnyside stroll down New Orleans probably wasn't the wisest idea but she just wanted to shut him up with all the questions he had been asking.

Deep questions she wasn't even ready to answer herself, not to mention she still didn't know where her and stefan were at, oh my god stefan! She had just kissed Klaus! Klaus who tormented stefan and her friends! She might as well get the words 'horrible person' engraved on her forhead for a warning of anybody who would want to be friends with her.

Coincidently speaking of stefan, suddenly the soft tone of her dial phone silently went off in her jacket pocket which was odd considering bonnie usually calls her later on in the night. Struggling and tugging to get the phone out of her jean jacket she finally managed to flip it out clumsily, though that was probably the worst mistake she had made all day, and that was saying something considering the day she had just had.

Stefan Salvatore

If she wasn't having a panic attack a couple minutes ago, she was definitely having one now. She looked at the contact ID of her ex-fiance's name popping up on her screen saver taunting her like a demon on her shoulder.

If she didn't answer it then he would go to voicemail but then if she did, god what would she even say. "Hey stefan, sorry I pulled a Rachel green on the happiest moment of your life, I'm just not in that point in my life right now. By the way I'm staying with the guy who made you become a ripper and go all physco on people and try to kill your then girlfriend. Lets have coffee!"

Then again if she didn't answer he might think she was mad at him. She didn't have any reason to be mad at him, she's the one who ran out on him! The last thing she wanted to do was hurt stefan more than he probably already was, he hasn't called her or tried to contact her since that day so maybe it was important? Yeah, she had to answer, of course she had to answer!

Caroline reached for her phone to swipe up when her hand stopped and she cursed herself in her mind. The ringing noise stopped.

Damnit Caroline! Why do you have to spend so long contemplating your decisions. Her frown deepened and the groan that left her lips got louder. She couldn't call him back, no she had her chance and that was fate's way of saying that her and stefan so did not need to talk, maybe it was for the best, Caroline didn't think she was ready anyway.

New voicemail

Screw you fate, make up your mind! Caroline bit her lip and tried to wipe her sweaty palm on her jacket and she walked to the edge of her bed sitting down, using her index finger to click the voicemail and await the bad news that mystic falls had burned to the ground while she was gone.

"Um hey Caroline."

Oh god that voice, why couldn't have mystic falls burned to the ground, Caroline hadn't heard that voice in three months except in her nightmares and it felt good, but it also made her uneasy, she didn't know what he was going to say.

"I know we haven't talked in a while...truth is I spend my nights hovering my finger over your number only to 'wuss out' as damon so poetically put it."

He let out a humorless chuckle and it broke her heart, that was her, she was the cause of that heartless chuckle and it chilled her to the bone.

"Anyway um everything is good over here, you know in mystic falls. Matt became Sherrif, we're proud of him for that. Alaric and Jo opened up a school, yeah me and damon allowed them to convert the boarding house to a school for the supernatural. Their kids seem to like that..."

Oh god he's reverting to small talk! Yep Caroline had definitely broke him.

"Listen Caroline we all miss you, and Bonnie told me you were travelling the world like you always wanted and I'm happy for you...but."

'No not but! Never say but! They should just eliminate that word from the dictionary' Caroline thought in her head weirdly coming to the image of burning all dictionaries.

"I just wish I was traveling the world with you, showing you the different music and art, spreading petals all over the bed only for you to complain about the mess."

He let out a laugh on the voicemail and Caroline couldn't stop the tears from sledding down her cheeks and it hurt so much to hear this, this perfect fantasy that she ruined for him.

"I understand why you walked away, I sometimes forget that I've lived my life as a vampire, travelled and experienced things and had time to settle down when your still trying to grow as a vampire, and I now know your not ready for this, for marriage. I don't want to pressure you Caroline. Just..call me back when you get this and we can talk, start over with a clean slate.

I love you."

Shutting her eyes to let the tears drop Caroline held her hand over her mouth to stiffle the cries. He had sounded so broken, all for her. She had complained in her human years that nobody wanted her yet here this amazing man was showering her and wanting to be her husband and yet it just didn't feel right. It's worse to be with stefan and pretend to be happy then not be with him and have him hate her.

She had no right to cry, she hadn't been the one to be broken. Wiping the salty tears from her cheek she sat her phone on the nightstand softly. She hadn't cared that anyone in this house that was within hearing distance had heard the voicemail or her cries. She just wanted to get in the shower then lay in her bed.

Her bed.

Not her bed.

She didn't want to lay in her bed and she knew it, she knew who she wanted to comfort her and it made her feel so guilty. Caroline went inside her bathroom looking in the mirror at the wreck in front of her. Tear stained. Puffy eyes and cheeks. Blotchy red skin. She was pathetic.

As Caroline lathered her hair with soap she thought back to her day with Klaus. Staying here with Klaus made her feel guilty. Wanting to be comforted by Klaus made her feel guilty. Almost kissing Klaus made her feel guilty and yet the day they spent together out and about. She didn't feel guilty. Should she? If it wasn't obvious she broke up with stefan, so who did she feel guilty for. Caroline spent years not doing things because of her image and all of a sudden it all seemed pointless.

Stepping out of the shower Caroline dried herself and her hair while looking back at her relfection. No tears. Glowing eyes and rosy cheeks. Clear fair skin. She wasn't pathetic.

Reaching for her white v neck t-shirt with the words 'Dream' on it in fancy italic letters sprawled on the front and her not too short purple shorts placing them on putting her hand in a ponytail she turned off the bathroom light and looked at her bed. It's been neatly made, by her of course, and it was waiting for her to lay in it, waiting for her to sleep in it and yet, her feet moved in the opposite direction.

She slowly crept down the hall, so much that it felt like a scene from a movie where the girl runs to the guy with a beaming smile for a romantic kiss in slow motion. Except there was no running, no slow motion, no smile, and no romantic kiss. It was just her heart beating like a fire cracker amd her palms sweating like a waterfall. And her soft knuckles being placed on his door.

She could hear his heartbeat, he was in there, she had heard rustling and she knew she could just vamp back to her room and pretend like she was never there but her feet didn't move. The creaking of the wooden door made her heart start beating faster and she felt like she was going to pass out until she saw his face. All the nerves she had suddenly disappeared when she saw his face open that door and look at her in a way no guy has ever done.

"Hi" she spoke almost in a whisper tone

Once the look of shock passed through his face it was soon replaced with confusion. "Is there a problem?" He questioned and she softly shook her head looking down at his feet. Silence passed and she didn't know why she didn't say anything.

"Would you like to come in" he asked and she bit her lip nodding as he made way for her to pass she walked past him feeling so tiny under his gaze.

Looking around his room for the first time being here she was shocked at what she saw, easles, brushes, paintings, and everything was so elegant and neat. She didn't know why she was expecting to walk into something straight out of chucky riddled with blood and dead naked women sprawled on the floor.

"So do I get the Caroline Forbes stamp of approval on decor then" he asked obviously seeing her interest in his room, twirling with the end fabric of her shirt she nodded "could use a little remastering but I'll give it a solid B" she stated.

"B positive, since that happens to be your favorite choice in a meal I'll happily take that as an A" he grinned and Caroline couldn't help but blush under his gaze and hers was brought to the canvas by the bed with the wet paint and she opened her mouth "oh your painting. God I'm so sorry I'm just going to go" she quickly attempted to go to the door but he caught her wrist.

"You came all the way to my room Caroline, don't tell me all you wanted was to scout out my taste in bed spreads hm?" He lifted her chin up with his middle and index finger and she sighed, too late to turn back now.

"I just...I couldn't sleep and...well I didn't know if you were sleep and well I obviously got scammed out of you getting the better bed" she was trying to find a way of asking him to stay without sounding like a desperate hooker and it was not working at all.

He placed his two hands behind his back amused "I don't think I quite understand your question love"

He clearly understood her question he was just being Klaus and it irked her, she was vulnerable right now and he was going to make her beg! She sighed , she didnt want to ask she just wanted to curl up in his bed and watch him paint. It would calm her.

In that moment she sounded more vulnerable and more human than ever. She looked up at him "please" she said in the tiniest of whispers and pleads and his amused expression died down quickly and he had his mouth agape. "Of course Caroline" he gestured her to the bed and she walked slowly and softly almost as if she was a child climbing into her parents bed. She got under his covers and it was heaven, his scent was overpowering every object and every pillow and it calmed her in seconds that is was almost scary. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and looked down at her for a minute before walking back to the stool and easle in front of the bed.

Caroline then forgot all of it. Mystic falls. Stefan Salvatore. The voicemail. Her being a vampire. Her insecurities. It all just vanished and the last imagine that invaded her mind before sleep consumed her was the image of Klaus Mikaelson lightly feathering the brush over his master piece. The last bit of consciousness was a feeling of caressing lips being placed on her forhead and tingles igniting a fire in her body.

"Sweet dreams Caroline"

**I gave you a lot of Klaroline action! And some steroline in their which just a warning is going to be common for a bit throughout this story, because it is about her struggle between choosing two sides of herself.**

** If you liked it please leave feedback in the comment section and let me know if there are any typos, knowing me there always is.**

**I welcome criticism!**


	2. Irresistible

_Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the sunlight of her bedroom window, the past nights events were all a blur to her but she knew the overall accurance._

_Klaus stabbed her with a lamp post, bit her, left her on her death bed, healed her, then threatened to kill tyler if he didn't leave town. That's not even the highlight, no the highlight was him telling her everything he did in this stupid town was for her._

_Moving to her side sighing glancing at her clock she thought of his words, he was right, he did spare a lot of her friends lives for her but the problem is that they had to be spared in the first place! It was infuriating everytime she tried to find the good in him, like she expressed last night, he did something incredibly stupid like killing tylers mother._

_A sudden 'ping' brought her out of her thoughts and she groaned flipping over to her phone checking to see her text._

_Stefan: "Back from island. Found the cure, meet us at elena's"_

_Caroline chuckled brushing her hair with her fingers_

_"Right. Reality, back to reality. Klaus is the bad guy and you guys are the good guys. You and klaus will never ever happen ever" she spoke to herself._

If only Caroline realized how wrong she was back then. This morning Caroline woke up to an empty bed, she didn't know why that made her heart ping with rejection. It's not like he has any obligation to stay with her, did he even sleep on the bed?

Turning around to see the side next to her untouched she looked over to the sofa in his room with neatly folded blankets to the side. Did Klaus sleep on the sofa? Why would he do that, she would think he would relish in the chance to have her in his bed and yet he didn't. She's not upset. Nope, not upset. Just confused.

Slowly getting up from his comfortable bed, in which she slept like a baby, she made sure to make up his bed perfectly like she would do her own. As she creased and tucked in his blankets and sheets she couldn't help but still smell his scent over the bed, though now it was all over her.

Wait no!

What's wrong with her, she is Caroline Forbes and she does not need some mans scent on her to claim her in anyway, she is an independent woman! She smiled then sighed, who was she kidding.

Snapping out of her self respect rant the door opened wide and Caroline was like a deer caught in head lights turning to the intruder who she thought was klaus, but nope. Her luck just kept getting better and better.

"Ms. Forbes" he addressed with politeness yet shocked at the same time. Caroline didn't know what to say or do with her hands or feet! Not to mention she was wearing her pajama shorts which was emberassing considering this was Elijah!

_You weren't embarrassed with Klaus._

The little voice in her head felt the need to constantly remind her of how hypocritical she always sounded.

"Elijah...I just woke up but um I was just leaving.." She spoke not looking him in the eye as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He cleared his throat adjusting his cuff links and nodded "Yes I was just looking for my brother he seems to have escaped me, yet again. Do forgive me for rushing in, had I known you and my brother were...spending the night together" he continued and Her cheeks felt like a flaming tomato.

"No! Nope me and- Nope! Yeah no he was just allowing me to stay here for the night, nightmares and stuff, we just slept, We did not do any spending time together anywhere" she chuckled nervously scurrying past him "but if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him" she was walking backwards and didn't see as she almost knocked over one of those fancy head statue things they have randomly placed around this house. Luckily she caught it and put it back up as Elijah watched amused. "Sorry" she rushed over to her room and shut the door mentally slapping herself.

Nightmares and stuff!

_Really Caroline?!_

Someone needed to dig her grave already because she was most definitely not leaving out of this room. She went over to her bed sitting down thinking over the night. Did she imagine the kiss on the forehead, probably. Did she wish she didn't imagine the kiss on the forehead. Yes! God what was wrong with her. She sighed with her head resting in the palm of her hands.

Deciding she wasn't going to hide in a coffin all day, note the irony of that sentence, she grinned getting up and heading over to the wardrobe klaus got her to put her clothes in. She had to feign indifference, last night was a moment of weakness that she couldn't afford to show again.

_Why not?_

Why not was the question...whats the worst that could happen. Her friends are about as over Klaus as they can be. Except maybe stefan and god would tyler ever even talk to her again, she wasn't sure. It's not like Elena was here to judge, may she sleep well, and Bonnie and Matt have always been supportive so whats the problem Caroline! Oh right. He's a killer! He kills people. For literal entertainment.

_"So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things, for some reason cares only about you"_

It's like she could hear him in the room, they were back in that forest, that dreadful day she killed twelve witches. She regretted her words almost instantly after she spoke the words.

_"I did once when I thought he was worth it"_

God what was wrong with her thought patterns today! Scoffing she took out a pair of jeans and a low cut dark blue and red floral shirt, she got a cropped black leather jacket and some knee high boots.

Perfect! She felt back to her old Caroline self, which was good, this was progress. As she finished zipping up her last boot her phone started to ring and she froze. Stefan. What if it's stefan, she can't deal with another meltdown right now. Grabbing her phone she let out a sigh of relief picking up "hey bon" she smiled.

"Hey Care. Decided our midnight talks were lame now huh" she joked amd Caroline chuckled "sorry, I sort of crashed in early" she lied. Yeah crashed into Klaus's bed. Could she tell Bonnie where she was? Sure. Was she going to. Hell no. "Whats up bon" she said going to look in the mirror to make sure she didn't look tired, thats the last thing she needed to look like when she walked downstairs, like she was taking the walk of shame.

"I heard about stefan" she cut right to it and Caroline let out reluctant sigh "news travels faster than a text message in mystic falls huh" Caroline jokes hoping to get Bonnie off of it. She just wanted this whole ordeal to be over and she didn't need to think about it anymore, at least for today. "I know you hate this question, but are you ok" her friend asked.

She loved Bonnie. Out of all the people in mystic falls Bonnie had been the one to help her the most. People sort of started to stop calling about a week after the wedding, which hurt her. Damon she got, that was Stefans brother and she wouldn't expect otherwise. Though Matt, Alaric, even tyler who wasn't even at the wedding, she expected more, but Bonnie. Bonnie was there for her always.

"I'm adjusting. Living. Pushing forward, I may not be to full content but I am as happy as I should be at the moment and as for stefan...one day he'll move on and find some human girl or many in another couple centuries he'll find another doppleganger" Caroline knew that was a long shot but hey, she was an optimistic.

"Hey you don't have to preach to me Caroline, I'm not judging you I just want to make sure you're all right. Everyone is feeling sorry for stefan which I get but I know how hard walking out was for you and leaving and I mean you're all alone" she continued and Caroline needed the means to shut her up.

"Ok Bon. Lovin the support but I'm already stressed as it is and you're not exactly helping the situation" she chuckled and could hear Bonnie sigh. "On to other news. Can you believe Alaric and Jo opened up a school. I mean the dude went from being a history teacher, to a college professor, to a literal headmaster I mean seriously who can stay in school that long" Caroline gossiped

Bonnie chuckled agreeing "I mean the guy spent his whole life around kids and now he has two of his own and he still wants to be around kids" it felt good to joke with her friend. It made her feel like she was back in mystic falls with Elena and Bonnie sitting in Elena's bed while they gossiped about how Mindy Seabend was flaunting her new big girl bra around class for the first time in sixth grade.

Carolines ears closed in on her surroundings as she heard footsteps walking up the steps and alarm bells went off in her head. "Hey bon this French dude is yelling out my window, I'll call you back" she rushed.

"Ok. Talk to you later Care. And stay strong" Bonnie finished and Caroline hung up and she closed her wardrobe, on cue there was a knock on her door. She jumped even though she knew it was coming, she unconsciously fixed her hair when there was nothing to even be fixed and straighted her peplum.

Standing up straight with a nonchalant face she opened the door and smiled and was greeted with a smile. "Wonderful, I see you're up and at it" he clasped his hands behind his back and she nodded brushing past him. "Up and hungry so.." She trailed off and tried to find her way downstairs before he stopped her and she turned to him.

"I've kept you out of the loop on dangers concerning my family but I do care for your safety. Therefor I am suggesting you stay in the compound for a while" he looks at her eyes and Caroline crossed her arms "basically you want me to be a prisoner because one of your lunatic billion family enemies wants to kill you. Shocker" she faked amazement

He chuckled dryly and stepped closer "If you were to step out, being seen coming from here you could be mistaken for a weakness. You would indefinitely be kidnapped and they would use you to get to my daughter and I cannot for obvious reasons have that happened so yes I expect you to stay prisoner to hide from my 'lunatic billion family enemies' as you poetically so put it. Make no mistake Caroline, this is note a debate" at that moment she had never seen him more serious or incredibly frightening in all the years she had known him.

She just silently gulped as his grip tightened on her arm and she snatched it away "I'm not a child Klaus. I won't go outside, not because you told me to, but because I want Hope safe" Caroline walked off before he could get a word. They spend the night together, sort of, and the next morning he threatens her! This is exactly the idiotic stuff she was talking about that he does when he was on the right track. How dare he think she would do anything to harm his daughter, the bastard!

"You look like me when I first came here" a voice popped up behind her as she walked through the living room taking a blood bag out of the cooler. "Did you feel like you made a mistake you can't take back, because I do" Caroline sighed untwisting the nozzle off of the blood back and taking big gulps. She hadn't fed in way too long and it was dangerous for her to be around any humans or witches hungry.

"Actually yes, except more hormonal" she joked sitting down propping one leg on the coffee table and one tucked under her other leg. Caroline sighed draining her blood bag and throwing it away. "I just don't even know what I'm doing here Hayley. I ran from my own problems and intruded your when you have enough to deal with...I'm a burden to Klaus, I should just actually do what I'm telling Bonnie and travel the world, I mean there's a whole world waiting out there for me" she quoted Klaus's words so long ago on her seventeeth birthday.

Hayley sighed and looked at her "do what you gotta do, but don't base your decisions off of what other people want because it will get you nowhere." She finished.

"Ah yes. Girl talk, let me guess you two are fighting over which one of you gets to have me. Don't worry there's enough of me to go around" Klaus smiled sauntering in the room. Caroline and Hayley glanced at eachother then chugged two pillows his way though he easily caught them, it still felt good.

Their smiles faltered as the compound shook immensely and a life shattering little scream errupted from upstairs, immediately realizing it as hope's. Rushing up to the little girls room as the house shook Caroline couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with her hands. Klaus had a look of anger and sadness while Hayley was trying to figure out the situation she grabbed hope shielding her eyes while they both looked at the scene.

"Oh my god" thats was the only thing she could think of at the moment, well that and 'shit we're screwed' but Hope was in the room.

"Abomination" was written in Blood on Hope's wall with a dead wolf placed in front of it, a regular wolf, all bloody and dead. Hope looked like she had seen a ghost and Caroline didn't blame her at all for being scared, what the hell kind of freak does this.

"Elijah!" Hayley's yells knocked me out of my trance as Elijah was carrying a crying hope but all she wanted was her father and she reached out to him. he picked her up holding her in his arms, that made Carolines lip twitch up slightly, he sped her out and Elijah examined the scene.

Nobody knew what Hope was, Caroline was scared to find out, but she would never treat her any differently then any other child, she was just a kid. Caroline knew what it was like for people to treat her differently just because they considered her a monster.

"What the hell are we going to do Elijah! My daughter's scarred for life and someone broke into the room that was supposedly deamed safe! How the hell is this safe!" She snapped combing her fingers through the top of her hair and he sighed. "Listen to me we will find out who did this, and they will pay for this in blood" he reassured her and she scoffed. "No payment could rid my daughter's mind of what she just saw" she shook her head "I want this out of my daughters room" she walked out and Caroline assumed that was her cue but he called my name.

"Any idea on who did this" he questioned and she couldn't have been anymore confused. "I mean klaus said some enemies were after hope, most likely them" she stated slowly perplexed why she was giving an answer he already knew.

He rolled up his cuff links slouching down touching the dead wolf. Standing up straight he walked up to me "I have yet to discover your position in Niklaus's life though I do recall you and your friends trying to eliminate me and my family" he spoke firmly which caused her to attempt to cut him off to state that, that was like a billion years ago and she is so over it but he held a finger up. "None the less I don't trust you anymore than you trust me so let's get one thing clear. If I ever find out you had anything to do with the harm that contacts my family and niece I will torture you in ways that you can't possibly fathom". The scary part about all this is he seemed ridiculously calm throughout this entire threat, like he threatened people everyday, which he probably did.

She didn't know Elijah well but she never mustered up a thought that he would ever think that she would hurt Hope or his family in anyway. Yeah sure her and her friends tried to kill them but the Mikaelsons lit the match, her friends just dropped the flame. She thought he was over it but apparently not, which scared the crap out of her because she did not need an original as an enemy right now or ever.

She nodded "got it" biting her lip and smacking herself self consciously. Got it? Seriously Caroline sound more guilty why don't you, if that's even possible. "I'm going to just leave you to do your...stuff" She sped to the door only to have it blocked by a bloody hand.

She turned her head to see him looking thoughtfully at her "be careful Ms. forbes. You never know what could be lurking beneath the shadows" he whispered darkly and released his hand. She was out of there. To her room. Packing her suitcase. She had came here to get rid of all the stress and anxiety but be safe at the same time. Well right now she is not feeling safe and her anxiety levels are to the roof.

Elijah had made it clear she was not welcome and if she was waiting for a sign to tell her to be free, that sure as hell was it. It's smart, a very smart move. Hope is in grave danger and Caroline being used as leverage or a blonde distraction, oh the irony, would not help the case.

"I thought I told you that you were not allowed to leave the compound, now is for sure not the time to be difficult love" he said darkly and Caroline put some more clothes in her duffle. "I'm not taking a afternoon stroll Klaus, I'm Leaving, as in leaving Louisiana." She shook her head "you were right, You don't have time to worry about me while stuff like this is happening to your daughter" Caroline zipped up her bag.

He chuckled humorlessly "This is about your little chat with my dear brother" the venom seered from his lips and she pulled her hair back behind her ears "good, you were listening, then I know you were listening to my conversation with Hayley. This isn't about Elijah"

He gave Caroline a look of knowing.

"Ok this isn't _just_ about Elijah, how can I want freedom without being free. Hey I'm just taking your advice, seeing the world and what not" she waved her hand in the air finishing with her stuff. "You can't leave Caroline" he finally declared.

She spun around to glare at him, how dare he think that he could keep her here. "Why the hell not!" she snapped.

"I still need you here!" He fired back and her heart stopped, well more than it already was, she looked at him and her eyes glazed over with an unknown emotion. Had he just admitted he needed her, why was that making her happy. Extremely happy.

"We need you here, our enemies could catch up to you in Paris or what not and use you as leverage or just plain kill you. You must be here" he finished off but she knew better. He was covering up his emotions by feigning nonchalance, just like she was trying to do earlier. Maybe Elijah was the sign to go but Klaus was the sign to stay, she had plenty of time to leave, she was a vampire after all.

"Ok" she played with her fingers "I'll stay" she finally uttered and he hid his smile.

"Very well then, if you'll excuse me I have blood to scrape off my daughter's walls" his angry tone was back thought she knew it wasn't directed at her it still chilled her to the bone. He vamped away from her door frame and Caroline sighed.

What the hell had she just signed up for. She should have just said 'I do'.

Maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation, maybe then she wouldn't be walking to the kitchen for reasons unknown. To comfort the child of a physchopathic maniac, that wasn't even hers.

Caroline peaked her head in the kitchen where the little eight year old resided perched on a barstool gazing down at an ongoing half melted bowl of ice cream, Thats one way to get a child to forget a dead wolf lying on top of her malibu Barbies, ice cream.

She knocked on the wood of the entrance and Hope looked up at her tears glazed over her eyes. "Mind if I join you, or are you enjoying burning the joy off of that ice cream with your gaze" Carolines tried to lighten the mood which resulted in an emotionless turn of the lip and a blank stare. She walked over to the island leaning against it awkwardly.

Caroline didn't know what to say, Hope just saw blood covered threats in her room with roadkill lying next to her barbie dolls. Just a tad bit traumatizing. "I see your mother braided your hair, it's nice" she complimented but yet again was met with silence, like father like daughter. "Or we can just not talk, that's fine" Caroline clicked her tongue looking around the kitchen aimlessly.

"My family aren't the good guys" she whispered in a tone that Caroline wouldn't have been able to hear if it wasn't for her vampire hearing. Completely random and not the talk Caroline should be having with her. This was a parents talk, Caroline was not about to play the 'how many people have my family killed' game. Because there was only one answer to that question, and it was a lot.

"Now where did you hear that" She looked at the child as she shrugged. "There comes a time when you stop believing it's red paint..." She sighed and Caroline rolls her eyes mentally, of course the Mikaelsons would come up with a lame ass excuse like that. Red paint? Caroline as a child would call their bluff faster than they told the lie.

"Have you ever lied to your parents. Did something you weren't meant to. Broke something. Maybe did a little un-permitted magic" Caroline nudged her and Hooe blushed looking down causing the blonde to chuckle. "Exactly. You did those things, you've made mistakes but that doesn't mean that defines your whole life...your family has made _many_ mistakes in life but they've accounted for them" well some of them at least, but Caroline wasn't about to tell her that "at the end of the day they do what they do to protect you, now I don't know about you but protecting family seems pretty good guy to me" Carolined shrugs and thinks over what she just said.

She literally just stood up for every bad thing the Mikaelsons have done! Does she believe that...that they do all these horrible things for a purpose. No! Klaus killed Jenna for his own personal gain! He's killed thousands for the fun of it, now is not the time to start suddenly making excuses. Hope looked up at her seemingly considering what she had said and smiled slightly looking down at her bowl finally picking up her spoon to start eating. Yes! One point for Caroline! "So about the magic..." She trailed off grinning and Caroline chuckled holding out her pinky.

"Our little secret" Caroline stated

"Our little secret" Hope agreed joining their pinkies together.

Hope dropped her finger then sighed "I'm probably not gonna see you for a while" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, did she hear her tell Klaus she was leaving, did Klaus say she was leaving.

Seeing her confusion Hope quickly explained "My dad's probably gonna send me away with my mom somewhere" Caroline felt for the girl, she had to be homeschooled, had to constantly live on red alert, never to have a normal life.

Caroline touched hope's hand "don't give up too soon little one. There's a whole world out there, waiting for you" she spoke Klaus's words from her birthday and she never realized how true they were until now.

"Now cheer up little one. I'm going to go look for your parents" Caroline stated. Lie. She was going to go hide in her room but that was basically the same thing. Hope nodded seeming only a little bit better, Caroline sighed walking to the living room and almost bumping into someone. Damnit. So close. "Oh you're still here" she spoke suprised and Caroline had to supress a gag. "Yep" She strived to get to the stairs but Freya haulted her attempts.

The witch was about to speak but Caroline cut her off "if you're about to give me the 'if I find out you're behind this' talk then save your oxygen. Elijah already scared me to death with it" Caroline snapped irritated, she was tired of this family chastising her like she was on Hope's level. She wasn't a baby vampire anymore, maybe like a teen vampire at best.

"I don't think your behind this Caroline, I don't think Elijah does either. We are however weary of you, popping out of nowhere and of great importance to our brother. From what I hear your friends tried to overthrow my family. Multiple times" Caroline had heard it enough. The whole reason she even knew the Mikaelsons was because of Klaus and his stupid agenda of breaking his stupid curse!

"Well if we're playing the who strikes first game. Klaus wins" she scoffed "what do you want Freya, I'm just not in the mood for your little trust issues" Freya glared at her with a suspecting eye. "Fine you want me to be straight with you. I want you gone. Your a danger to my family and my plans" plans? What type of evil monologue did Caroline just walk into.

"Elijah may not have been serious but I sure as hell am. Leave town if you know what's good for you, because there is a war about to go down in this city and you don't want to be here when it goes down" before Caroline can ge a word in Freya's gone leaving an extremely puzzled Caroline in one of the many un-needed Mikaelson sitting rooms, seriously what family sits this much.

"Why is there sage burning" Hayley casually walked in blowing out the apparent sage Caroline hadn't even noticed sitting on one of the curio's. Had Freya burned sage? Did she not want anyone to hear her little dialogue. Nothing seemed right at the moment but it wasn't her place to figure out Freya Mikaelsons secrets.

"Who knows" Caroline sighed "did you guys manage to get Jacob off Hope's floor" Hayley gave her a confused look "Jacob?" Oh come on!

"Jacob! Twilight! Come you've got to be kidding me, it's like living with a bunch of cave people!" She crossed her arms stumping one of her feet. Ok maybe she understands why she keeps getting treated like a child. Hayley simply smirked and nodded "yeah 'jacob' is gone, and everything is cleaned up while the Winchester brothers went to go find out the main culprit."

Oh ok so them she knows!

Caroline blew a strand a hair away from her face. What the hell was she supposed to do now, klaus was gone, Freya creeps her out, Hayley needs to tend to hope and Klaus basically forbade her from leaving the compound, understandably.

As she was about to walk away Hayley placed a hand on her shoulder. Caroline let a whining noise slip, why can't these Mikaelsons ever let her storm out of a room properly!

"Thank you"

Ok. Unexpected.

She gave her a confused look as to what she was thanking her for.

"For comforting Hope. I don't know what you said but all I know is she was moping one minute and the next she's hugging me and thanking me for being the good guy. It didn't take me long to figure out you talked to her" Caroline gaped her mouth open lightly, she didn't know what to say.

"She reminds me of a little me. I just want her life to turn out differently then mine did" Caroline nodded and Hayley smiled. She walked out and finally finally made it back to her room, not shutting the door this time. There was no point, everyone could hear her every move anyway.

A flash of light sprouted from her phone and she groaned out loud this time.

Caroline couldn't wait for the day she threw her phone in the garbage disposal. Her eyebrows shot up at the ID, what the hell was Damon calling her for. Call it curiousity but she casually swiped her finger to answer placing the phone against her ear "You must have the wrong number, you should really learn to categorise your blondes" she greeted, well her idea of a greeting at least.

"So your phone does work. I thought maybe your new hyrbid sugar daddy bought you a new and improved phone, salvatore contact info free" he responded back and she froze. How the hell did he know who she was with! Damn you Bonnie bennet and your weird relationship with the annoying salvatore!

"How do you know where I am" he heard him chuckle on the other line.

"What type of idiot do you take me for blondie. Stefan says you see Klaus on the wedding day and suddenly poof! Bye bye miss legally blonde, quite the coincidence carebear" he seems to be enjoying the fact that he figured it out and it pisses her off.

What if he told stefan! What if stefan knows where she is, god that would hurt him even more that he wouldn't even give her time to explain. Stupid know it all Damon. "Don't worry your pretty little head, I haven't told baby bro. I thought I would leave that honor to you, sadly your game of runaway bride is not why I'm calling, i'm calling about Elena"

Her ears perked up at that. Elena? Had they found away to wake her up! Oh god was she dead. Is she already back up and at it. Is Bonnie dead?!

"What happened to Elena, Damon what did you do to Bonnie" she accused and she could practically hear the Damon eye-roll. "Bon Bon's fine, but while you've been shaking your ta ta's down in bourbon city, we've been trying to find a way to revive Elena while keeping Bonnie not dead. We found a way"

Her hands squeezed the phone out of both guilt and relief. "You can bring her back. How?" She pressed and Damon sighed. "Hence why I called you. Apparently we need mommy mikaelsons grimiore to get the spell, to free Elena. Since our little blonde vampire happens to be residing probably right next door to them..."

It all came to make sense in that moment. Of course the only reason she would get called was because he needed something from her. Always the distraction, always the bait, always the one in any actual danger. Of course she would do it for Elena, if Klaus would even lend it to her. He could care less about Elena and he had other things to deal with right now.

"I can try, of course but Damon you clearly don't know whats going down over here, I'm talking supernatural war. Everyone is on edge and then I'm just gonna waltz in and ask 'oh hey yeah. Know you guys are busy trying to avoid certain death but your third and least favorite doppleganger sorta needs to be woken up from her sleeping beauty curse so if you could just give me your mothers private grimiore that probably has spells that could subdue you all. That would be wonderful" she lowered her voice realizing now she had other super hearing people possibly near.

"Whatever it takes blondie. This is our one chance to get Elena back...I can't not be around her for another second if I don't have to" He confessed and Carolines heart Clenched. "I'll do whatever I can to get Elena back...I'll call Bonnie when I get something. No offense but the sound of your voice right not, really irkes me" she shrugged, it was the truth. Even though they were two totally different people, hearing Damons arrogent voice reminded her of Stefan. She just couldn't think of Stefan right now.

"Well I wasn't exactly looking forward to a series of chats between us gals either. See you on the flip side Blondie, bring me back some bourbon" he stated and she rolled her eyes muttering a "goodbye Damon" whilst hanging up.

Going to shut her door she grabbed one of her pillows muffling her silent screams. What the hell had she just agreed to do! She loved Elena and really wanted her best friend back but how was she going to talk Klaus into giving the salvatores and a Bennet witch a book which lied a bunch of his mothers powerfull spells.

Just as she started to let her thoughts wonder, Klaus stepped into the threshold with a neutral expression. Impeccable timing wolf boy.

"I thought I heard the voice of a certain older salvatore" he smirked and she rolled her eyes "yeah he was just looking for Bonnie, I guess she's not answering her phone, I don't know why he thought I would know" she shrugged, and to think people thought being a drama major was a waste of time.

"I'm suprised you answered, I thought you decided you would only talk to the Bennet which" he observed and Caroline chuckled "Her name is Bonnie, and call it curiosity".

"You know they say curiosity killed the cat" he mused and Caroline crossed her arms "I eat cats" she shot back.

She was stalling, obviously. She couldn't come right out and say it, not like this.

"Is there something on your mind love"

Yes.

"No. Just dreading being stuck in this house for however long" she fibbed biting her lip, Klaus was always able to indicate when she was lying and right now was one of those moments, luckily he let it go.

"Well I'm sorry to have ruined your plans to make a clean getaway but I'm afraid your stuck here for the time being sweetheart" he commented and was about to turn to leave the room.

"Klaus?" She whispered and he turned his head.

Ask him.

Think about Elena!

Don't be such a wuss.

"Thanks for protecting me" she blurted out and it wasn't the lie that shocked her. It was that it wasn't a lie. She was being sincere. She just couldn't ask him yet.

"Never thank me for doing my job"

Her head jolted up but she was met with an empty door way.

She couldn't do this.

**Not much Klaroline, but don't fret. We have a long ways to come before our happy couple gets together!**

**If you liked this chapter please vote! And please comment! I accept constructive criticism! Please tell me if you spot any typos.**


End file.
